1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle braking control system that controls a plurality of braking devices or systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle braking control system with excellent control response characteristics, and that comprises at least three braking devices including a regenerative braking device, a hydraulic braking device and an electric braking device.
2. Background Information
Previously, a vehicle has been proposed that is equipped with both a hydraulic braking system and an electric braking system for applying a braking force for the entire vehicle. One example of such a vehicle equipped with both hydraulic and electric braking systems is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-255401. The vehicle disclosed in this publication has the hydraulic braking system configured to serve as a front wheel braking system and the electric braking systems serve as a rear wheel braking system.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle braking control system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.